


Jack

by PennyForTheGuy



Series: Jack [1]
Category: Borderlands, Diablo III
Genre: Demon ploys, Lies, M/M, Male/Male Romance, Manipulation, Seduction, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyForTheGuy/pseuds/PennyForTheGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys has bounced around relationships like he was in a pinball machine, smashing hearts as he went. Not that he meant too. One night he meets a man that is everything he could have begged for in a partner and somethings that never occurred to him. Just damn perfect. Vaughn however suspects this guy is just more of the same. As time goes on he won't be the only one with that opinion.<br/>Round and round this tale goes, where it stops, only you shall know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Many thousands of thanks to AshesTheTerrible for so graciously beta reading this. This is the first installment of a 'pick your own ending' story. I got this confusing tangle of an idea after a binge of Tales and Diablo III, followed closely after learning about Troy Baker's role in Catherine. Every installment will posted complete, with a number of chapters before two or more choice chapters. Read one choice, read them all, just have fun with it.  
> This is also a crossover with the Diablo videogame series, with some light Skyrim crossover to come. Hope you all enjoy it.

< **ALDUIN’AL’MAKAR!** >

The announcement rippled over the masses writhing within the heart of hell, the ever moving and noisy minions for once becoming something close to silent and still. High up on their thrones the lords of hell waited impatient as always. The lesser lords sat flanking the three great evils, with pride of place given this time to Al’diabolos the lord of terror.

It was he who called this summit, it is his order to be given, and thus he has the right to sit in the center of it all on a blood red throne. It is also his glorious, terrifying offspring who wades into the massive amphitheater.

Alduin’al’makar makes the demons inside cringe as it makes its leisurely, careless way up to the thrones. Tiny minions scurry away from its massive clawed feet, a few getting caught by its long swaying tail hovering just millimeters above the ground. It glides on powerful legs, its thin torso undulating with the roll of its hips. Four arms move at its sides each one tipped with claws the biggest sporting dagger like protrusions, and a set of wings stretches out behind it. Its skin is think like scales and jet black, save the thinnest places where an inner blaze burns through. Its almost feminine, so graceful in its movement and elegant in its build. The carapace like skin the great horns crowning its long, draconic head, and the spikes rolling down its back between its wings break the near image of beauty.

The lords of hell sit stock still expect the movement of their eyes and heads following Alduin’al’makar. All beings shrink when confronted like this, all beings shiver and quake beneath these stares. Alduin knows that used to be true. That was before its birth, before its destiny was woven into the fate of the universe. It knows how desperately the lord of hell want to intimidate it, it can scent their fear just like it's awful sire.

Alduin comes to a slow stop before the towering red throne. It locks eyes a long while with Al’diabolos before giving a bow, far too graceful for something that looks so twisted. The lord of terror stares silently at his offspring for an age, before he speaks.

<Alduin’al’makar. Are you going to defy me yet again?>

Al’diabolos doesn’t speak so much as whisper. His voice is nearly seductive but anguished screams can be heard on his breath.

<You’ve left your rightful place at my side for so long. You who were born to tear down the heavens and revive Tathatmet; have forsaken all this to root on a mountainside in the mortal realm.>

A growl can be heard from one of the other Primes, Dul’mephistas the lord of hate. Alduin glances at him and does little more than curl its lip, showing a fang in a flash. The lord of hate does not silence his distaste but Alduin can smell fear welling up in him. Al’diabolos senses as his offspring does his dagger like gaze flicking over to his elder brother for an instant.

<Do you forget father?> Alduin speaks, voice very similar to Al’diabolos, tainted with screams, but deeper, louder, harsher, <I am only half of you. Akatosh was not chained to the eternal conflict though it became a victim of it. I like my sire can decide that your aims are meaningless and wasteful, and not worth pursuing.>

Al’diabolos snarled at his offspring. Alduin’s draconic face betrayed nothing, and it smelled of no fear; like him it was incapable of feeling any fear.

<Enough of this. Your arguments are tiring->

<Then do not begin them.> Alduin quipped.

The lord of terror roared and all lesser demons cringed. Alduin didn’t so much as flinch.

<You are my offspring still.> Al’diabolos hissed, fists clenched and tail whipping back and forth in anger.

<And I have the will to command you still.>

Alduin narrowed its eyes. If Al’diabolos could feel anything we would call good he might have felt proud to remember that gaze was so like his own. Vicious, unrelenting and filled with hellfire quite literally. Maybe he felt smugness in place of pride.

<You have a task to carry out. A task that will bring us to the end of the eternal conflict. But a task that all have yet failed.>

Alduin snorts, a small cloud puffing out of its nostrils.

<Who has failed you, illustrious sire?>

Al’diabolos chuckles at the sarcasm.

<Lilith, Cydea, and their daughters. Each have tried and failed.>

Alduin cocks its head, the equivalent of raising an eyebrow.

<A task of seduction that all the daughters of sin failed? You are all the fathers and mothers of lies,> Alduin sweeps its claws over the lords, <but even Belial could not convince me of this.>

Laughter rolls down the amphitheater Al’diabolos pays it no mind.

<Your faith is not required. Your obedience is.>

Alduin laughed now. It was just a small, amused sound but it silenced everything else within the grand space.

<I will defy you. I do not tarry with mortals for any reas->

<This man will...WILL...tip the balance of the conflict in our favor. But only from within our favor. Seek him out, bring him close. Win him, woo him, make him one of us. You will do this Alduin’al’makar. If you continue to shirk your destiny you will be unmade.>

Alduin locked gazes with Al’diabolos.

<If you do not serve our cause as intended, we will be rid of you.>

Alduin scoffed and turned on heel, walking away without giving so much as a word. A snap of Al’diabolos’ tail and all the lesser lords and their minions disperse as quickly as their numbers allow. The three Primes are left alone, Dul’mephistas, Al’diabolos, and the middle brother, Tor’baalos the lord of destruction.

<Your offspring is lost to us, Diablo.> The oldest brother hissed, his voice like a thousand needles to the heart, <Surely our creative little brother is not so mired in denial.>

<I smell more to this, Mephisto.> Tor’baalos countered.

Diablo gave his elder brother a sneering smile.

<Should not the lord of hate recognize hate’s own seed?> Diablo leaned towards Mephisto, breathing his words down his neck.

<That’s your play?> Mephisto scoffed.

<How better? What would you do older brother?> Tor’baalos nodded with Diablo’s words. Mephisto still wasn’t impressed.

<Baal’s talent of destruction is as much yours,> he gestured with one of his skeletal claws towards the middle brother, <but hate?>

Mephisto clicked his teeth, in the absence of a tongue.

<You overstep your realm.>

<I would trust this scheme to no one, not even you Mephisto. I know my prodigy, I sired it and molded it in the realm of terror. No matter the outcome, Alduin’al’makar will be one of us once again.>

<Why does this mortal give us such a guarantee?> Baal’s dusty, broken voice questioned. Diablo laughed and neither of his brother could suppress shudders.

<Have a look brothers, have a look!>


	2. Have A Look

A twenty something strolled into a dive bar. The bar was squeezed into the gap between two large and old office buildings. It was meant to look quirky and cozy with the massive assortment of knick knacks and pictures all over its walls. With no theme running between them it just looked cluttered, add in dust on most of those knick knacks, a haze of cigarette smoke and furniture that had every inch seen better days and you get a downright depressing scene.

The only reason the lithe man came in was because it was damn close to his apartment and he needed to get the hell away for a few...years.

Well he may not have been able to manage that, but he could certainly kill the better part of a night. He ambled down the long bar, looking down the tight length of the building to the sparse number of booths past the bar itself. The place was so narrow there was no room for seating next to the bar stools. 

He climbed up onto the one of the cracked leather stools, barely managing to tuck his long legs beneath it. 

“Hey there,” a friendly voice cooed. He looked up and has to keep his jaw from dropping. The barkeeper looked younger than him, and was a bouncy, voluptuous, ripe-for-the-plucking blonde with cute curly pigtails and big blue eyes. His mood lifted a fair bit.

“Watcha want stranger?” She propped her head up on her hands and gave him an inviting look.

“Uh…” he had to make his brain think. 

“Cranberry vodka for now.” he finally managed. 

“Right away.” she winked at him and set about making his drink. He ran a hand through thick amber brown hair and considered his chances for a moment. Then he frowned and grumbled under his breath, unglued his eyes from her and stared straight ahead. 

He caught his reflection in the tarnishing mirror behind the bar and scrutinized it. That pout looked good with his rather full cupid mouth. His hair was perfectly combed back, and his mismatched eyes glittered in the low light. He looked hot, sweet, interesting, young and full of passion.

‘Asshole catnip apparently’ he thought, muttering a thank you to the bartender before playing with the ice in his glass absentmindedly. The door rang as another patron stepped in. The man at the bar didn’t bother to look up until the new person plopped down on the stool next to him. When he saw who it was he groaned.

“I told you I needed some air goddammit. What are you following me for?”

“Because bro,” the smaller young man slapped a hand down on his shoulder, “I knew you wouldn’t actually think about this. I knew you’d run away; or try to get drunk…” he gestured to the glass, “I do not blame you Rhys.”

Rhys rolls his eyes and refuses to look at his friend. 

“But…”

“But, you really do need to think hard about this.” Rhys reached over and flicked his friend’s glasses. 

“Hey!” 

“You deserved it Vaughn.”

“I did not!” Vaughn frantically put his glasses back in place and pushed Rhys’s shoulder hard. Rhys grunted but otherwise didn’t acknowledge it. 

Vaughn huffed and considered a moment while Rhys took his first long sip. He knew he had until about the third drink to make any headway so he chose his words carefully. 

“Rhys I love you like a brother, you know that. And who likes seeing someone that important to them end up with loser after loser?”

Rhys growled as he talked.

“It fucking sucks !” Vaughn leaned into him and put every bit of sincerness into his words he could. He had get through to Rhys, he just had to. 

“I’ve dated my share of losers too! Remember Anisah?”

Rhys sputtered in his glass, and couldn’t hold back the chuckles. 

“Yeah the crazy girl who wouldn’t let you go to the laundromat? You had to wash your clothes with her apartment’s machines so you didn’t ‘meet anyone’.”

Vaughn nodded. 

“What about Lori?”

“Yes, I remember her. She picked out your outfits, made you stand up straight and only ever introduced you as her ‘friend’. She was a bitch, why the hell were you two ever together?”

Vaughn sighed and shrugged. 

“I was desperate and she was…” he trailed off as a couple of memories came back.

“What?”

“Uhm, lets just say the one thing she truly liked about me was not something she could show off at a party.”

Rhys chuckled and couldn’t help picturing Vaughn’s ex proudly parading him around naked, save for a big frame around his dick. 

“My point is we all fall for bad people a few times. But when someone falls for bad people nearly every time, that’s more than chance. I think you have some really deep seated problems.”

Rhys quickly turned sour again and downed the rest of his drink, motioning the bartender for another. Vaughn most certainly took notice of her but for a rare moment ignored her easily; focused completely on getting through to his pig headed best friend. 

“You can’t find someone good for you until you’re in a good place yourself. Why the hell do you think I refused to date for nearly two years after Lori?!”

“Cause you couldn’t find anyone else to date?” Rhys said, tipping his second glass up to his lips. 

“No; whether you believe it or not I was doing self work. After she dumped me I started to realize that I was stuck in a pattern. A pattern of believing I only deserved whatever woman said yes. That I wasn’t good enough, that I didn’t deserve to say no because barely anyone was interested.”

“I was wondering what all the Dr. Phil books were doing lying around the house.” Rhys muttered into his glass.Vaughn ploughed on despite Rhys’s attitude. 

“I realized I was wrong. That I could aim for better and  deserved  better! Hell I  deserved  what I was dreaming about for years!”

Rhys nodded.

“Yes, I never thought I’d see the day but you and Yvette are great together. You  deserve  each other.” Vaughn could not help rolling his eyes at Rhys’ sarcasm. 

“So what Dr. Vaughn, you think I don’t think I’m worth a good relationship, hmm?”

“No. I think you may have a different problem. Rhys!”

He clapped his hand over Rhys’ glass and pushed it back down to the bar. Rhys glared daggers but Vaughn kept steady. They both knew who would win in a real fight. 

“Bro, listen and think for just a sec, ok? You’re a great guy, a risk taker. That’s worked out great for our jobs! All of us! We can’t stick our necks out but you jump straight into the tank of sharks without a thought and come out on top. And you’re decent enough to bring us along with you. That’s a fucking rare combination in a person but I feel like it spills over into your love life and there it's not so amazing, mmk?”

Rhys’ eyes darted from Vaughn to his drink and he gave a little heave. Even with a robotic arm Vaughn’s grip on his glass didn’t budge. 

“I think; without meaning to, you aim for the wild and dangerous kind of people because you like thrills so much. And because you’re so nice you end up getting walked all over like I did. Think about it, about your pattern. Damn me for mentioning it, Vasquez…”

Rhys looked about really to poke Vaughn’s eyes out with his own glasses.

“Yeah, damn you for mentioning it.”

“He was a fucking self made honey trap though, I admit it.” Vaughn held up a hand defensively. 

“Then the girl from robotics…”

“She got a good deal on my arm!” Rhys whined.

“Then Sasha…”

“Things would have been fine if she wasn’t so damn salty about me touching her!”

“Then August...who was her ex.” Vaughn grumbled. He did about a million facepalms when he found out that Rhys was running around with him less than a few weeks after his breakup from Sasha.

“Hey you know what they say, a shoulder to cry on becomes a dick to ride on.” Rhys waggled his eyebrows and relished making Vaughn squirm because of forced images of him and August. Vaughn shuddered and continued on.

“Then in rapid fire succession, a biker dude, a bimbo straight from jersey shore, an evangelical bitch queen and last but not least...August again.”

“Are you done?” Rhys snapped.

“Not until you admit you have some problems when it comes to love. I get that you want spontaneity, I get that you want someone who's ’been there, done that’ but you can find that without being treated like a piece of trash by the person who is supposed to love you. Do you finally see what I’m saying?”

Vaughn did his best puppy eyes and really, really hoped Rhys was thinking about this as his friend groaned and ran his hand through his hair and held it at the back of his neck, staring at the ceiling. 

“You think it’s that bad?” Rhys finally mumbled. Vaughn nodded. His grip on Rhys’ glass loosened and Rhys could finally bring it back to his lips. His sip was smaller this time.

“I dunno bro. I can’t help who or what I like. You’re right, I'm a risk taker. I like being swept off my feet, bowled over, I like the feeling of getting lost in someone.”

“You get too lost though.” Vaughn said quietly. “You stop hearing or seeing anything else, anyone else.”

“You and Yvette?” Rhys murmured. 

“Us, and Fiona.”

“Ugh,” Rhys hung his head shook it hard.”Don’t talk about her please.”

“No more running away dude. She was waiting for you and you just wandered off your own merry way.”

Rhys felt some guilty nausea spring up. He swallowed hard took a quick gulp of his drink.

“But she’s better off now. I hurt her and feel like shit for it, but she found Tim. I’m honestly jealous of her for that.”

Vaughn lifted a brow at that. 

“Tim’s...normal, and nice, and boring. Why are you jealous?”

“I...well,” Rhys floundered for words for a moment.

“He’s really good looking. My kind of guy in that department.”

Vaughn suppressed the urge to grin. It was a difficult battle if he just hit the gold he thought he had. 

“So, go with me here, imagine your perfect person, anyone.” Vaughn spread his hands out like a maestro setting the scene. 

“They’re nice, they’re considerate, mature…”

“Driven,” Rhys interjected, “a little rough around the edges, y’know with stories to tell. They like going out, dinners, dancing, movies, parties, festivals. They like traveling.”

Vaughn nodded and leaned up against his friend.

“But they’re also prudent, they don’t run away from problems, “ he pinched Rhys, “and they don’t abandon what’s important for what’s fun. They’re fun but grounded.”

“And stunning. Gorgeous. I mean ground shaking.The kind of person who goes into the bar and even straight same gendered people go ‘yeah I’d do them’.”

“So looks are the lynch pin huh Rhys?” Vaughn quipped.

Rhys dipped his head again. He really didn’t want to believe he could be that shallow. 

“I know they’re not.” Vaughn said before Rhys could think of anything. “I guess until you do a little more soul searching I should just make sure any blind date I find for you is nice and stunning. You are a good guy bro. But good people make bad choices too.”

“Thought that usually required religion.” Rhys grumbled. 

They both paused a moment as the bartender bounced past them, savoring her jiggle-rich saunter in the mirror as she brought a drink over to a booth that apparently contained the only other person in the bar. 

“Maybe sex and dating aren’t that different from religion dude.” Vaughn threw him a crooked smile and Rhys just snorted. 


	3. Honey, Not Vinegar

The blonde barkeep set the scotch down on the old wooden table, the hig back of the booth keeping it occupant well hidden from the two men at the bar. She glanced around nervously, not daring to meet eyes with her ‘customer’.

<When?> she hissed out. 

A rippling pain passed down her spine and she used every ounce of acting talent to stand up straight and pretend she wasn’t petrified. 

“No hell-speak Cydean bitch. No matter how softly you whisper mortals still feel it.” A voice soft but vicious breathed to her. 

“Wait patiently and do nothing but the norm.”

“Anything else for you cutie?” she wrinkled her nose up and giggled flirtatiously, wishing the figure in the booth gave her anything other than a gut melting glare. 

“Ok then.” she bounced back to the bar with a small amount of relief. It was making her skin itch waiting around like this. So many opportunities to swoop in and yet still Rhys was moaning to his friend about his crappy love life. She didn’t dare prod anymore though, not unless he wanted to be sent back a few thousand pieces. 

In that small but enclosed booth sat a figure, not man, not woman, but somewhere between, wreathed in blackish red smoke and sporting two piercing, glowing, fiery eyes. It was a risk not to be completely camouflaged yet; especially so close to the mark but Alduin’al’makar approached everything with care and precision. It was laborious to switch forms and it wanted, no had to be absolutely perfect. 

Rhys had already given up juicy details but ideas for a physical form were still slightly lacking. The friends appeared to be done talking for the moment. The glowing eyes slid shut as the demon reached into its prey’s mind. Softly, carefully, it sifted his thoughts bringing him back to his dream partner. 

It had to be done delicately lest he feel the thoughts weren’t his own. Rhys was co-operative and gladly mused on his favorite features. His mind wandered back to a model he’d once seen in Ford magazine. Muscled but not overly so, sharp, angular features and nice dark chocolate colored hair. It was the eyes that got him, vibrant green eyes sparkling out from the page that grabbed hold of him and did not let go. 

Alduin considered a moment and tweaked the image, its form gradually matching its mind’s eye. A male body formed, as tall as Rhys, but bigger, stronger, more masculine. Big, powerful hands and a long torso with rippling muscles took shape, covered in tattoos from a simple faded wristband to a fresher hexagonal pattern spreading out over his back and sides in ultramarine. 

The face was practically a work of art. The features followed the golden ratio beautifully, sharp and angular like Rhys liked, a noble brow and heroic jaw, swooped and coiffed chocolate locks with one streak of silver for that mature look. Its hellish eyes faded, the piercing orange dripping into a fresh, tropical green. Alduin briefly considered a soul patch, the facial hair appearing and then fading on its face as it changed its mind and tried for several piercings in the ears, nose and lips. ‘Tasteless’ it then decided and waved them away.

His new form complete, he looked down and remembered.

“Ah, clothing.”

Before settling on a wardrobe he scrutinized his downstairs equipment. Adequate flaccid, he made sure he’d be more than plenty if ever erect. He then materialized clothes around his body, adding several layers and scuffs to look a little worn down and edgy. 

He carefully leaned out of the booth and took on last glance at Rhys, who was still sitting in thoughtful silence beside Vaughn. His friend had now ordered a beer and was chatting up the bartender. The damn succubus couldn’t resist an easy meal. 

Rhys was looking himself over in the old mirror. The man had a horrendous vain streak. It gave Alduin one last idea. He cocked an eyebrow and his right eye shifted from green to a bright blue that nearly matched the cyan of Rhys’ left eye.

He turned back into his booth and released a breath. He was not capable of feeling fear, but he could feel the oppressive weight of his father’s gaze on him even now. 

Alduin lit a cigarette and took a drag, puffing out into the stale air of the bar. Now...for the lure.

“Hey barkeep!” he yelled, his voice now a honeyed, human tenor, “I’m sick of this lowlander shit you’re giving me!”

The bartender rolled her eyes and broke off from Vaughn with a smile and made her way back to the booth, both boys following her to see puffs of smoke wafting up from within. 

“Well whatcha want instead?” she questioned.

Another puff of smoke and thoughtful humm.

“Surprise me, something new, something I haven’t had a million goddamn times.”

She felt Alduin prodding her mind, feeding her a line. She responded obediently. 

“Jack, you’ve had every drink I have the ingredients for and then some.”

“What are they having then?”

A hand snapped out from behind the booth, gesturing towards Rhys and Vaughn. Rhys saw ash fly off of the cigarette it held, and he saw the two silver rings flash on its thumb and finger. 

“Blue Moon beer and cranberry vodka.”

There was a pause and the man leaned out of his seat to look straight at them. Rhys’ breath hitched. Vaughn suddenly felt very hot and very confused. That man eyed them a long while and then threw them an unimpressed look.

“You two drink like forty something divorced broads.” he leaned back with a roll of the eyes.

“Just let me have a shot and a Guinness I guess.”

The barkeeper shrugged and ventured back.  

“Oh and give them a pint each! Bout time they drank like men!”

“Sure Jack.”

She poured out three pints quickly and set two in front of the boys. 

“Compliments of your new best friend.” she said with a wink.

Jack rolled his eyes again. He really wished his did not have to do this intro with anyone. She was hamming it up way too much. 

Rhys and Vaughn eyed their drinks and quietly clinked glasses while she brought Jack's order over. They peered off to their right both hoping for another glance but Jack remained out of sight, just his cigarette smoke wafting up over the high back. 

"You think we should go over and thank him?" Rhys asked. 

Vaughn shrugged and nodded. 

"Sure I guess. Only polite right?" 

They both got up and walked carefully past the blonde, before nervously rounding the booth. Jack sat lazily in the wooden seat, sipping his beer and flicking ash off his smoke. He looked them both up and down, seeming to be utterly bored with them and everything around him. 

“Um, hey.”

Rhys nervously waved his metal hand.

“Thank for the drinks, you didn’t have to...but thanks.”

“Your welcome I guess.” Jack said dismissively. 

There was a long awkward pause while Rhys and Vaughn stood unable to think of anything else to say and Jack just took another drag off his smoke. Vaughn nudged Rhys and just as they began to step away,

“I haven’t seen you two in here before. Why’s that?”

“Um,” Rhys turned back around, “We have another regular bar. I just happened to step in here cause it was close. I’m not usually down this street much.” 

Rhys tapped his glass nervously, feeling the need to explain things away to this stunning man. All Jack was giving him were bored glances but it was enough to turn his knees to jelly. The luscious dark hair and the striking grey streak, those piercing odd eyes, such a handsome face and a beautiful body, at least from what Rhys could tell with all those layers. He was hopelessly fascinated by Jack’s strong neck, wanting nothing more than leave kisses and love bites all along it.But he knew the alcohol was already swaying him and he was determined to hold his wild urges in check. For the moment at least.

Jack grunted at Rhys’ answer. 

“Read some bad reviews about the place huh?” he commented.

“Huh?”

“This little dive gets a lot flack  for a good reason ,” he yelled back towards the bar.

“Fuck you Jack!” the bartender yelled back.

“But it's a decent place to come and unwind. No one really bothers you, unless you’d like ‘em too.” he winked to the two men and both shivered. 

“So…” Rhys asked.

“So I’d like to see you in here more kitten. I’m always here.” He plucked the cigarette from his lips and smiled for the first time. It was a near literal heart stopper, that small grin. 

“Sit down why don’t ‘cha?” He waved them into the opposite side of the booth. Rhys scrambled to take a seat but Vaughn was considerably more hesitant. He felt like someone watching a shark coming through the water.

“So just who are you; Jack?” Vaughn asked. 

“I was wondering whether you talked short stack. You boys know Hyperion right?”

Rhys paused.

“Of course. Even if you lived under a rock on old Pluto you know about the biggest company in six galaxies.”

Jack smirked.

“Head of Robotics, Data Mining, and Weapons Development kiddos. Well on my way to becoming CEO of the whole joint.”

Rhys’ jaw dropped. 

“Wait,” Vaughn piped up before he could say anything, “You can’t run three departments yourself!”

Jack looked at him like he’d spat in his eye.

“What the hell do you think CEO’s do? Do you think I’m lying? Do you think one man can’t do all that?”

“It is a bit much.” Rhys said, giving Jack a look. Jack rolled his eyes and dug out his work badge, throwing it down on the table.

“There kiddos, read it and weep.”

Sure enough, right below his portrait were the three titles and what appeared to be the according high levels access grants. 

“How the hell do you have time to sit in a bar with a job like that?” Rhys asked in awe. “How the hell you even sleep?”

“I’m special I guess,” Jack said with a shrug and a grin, “One of a kind. And I have plenty of time to sleep kitten. Plenty.”

“I envy you.” Vaughn said, “Rhys and I have tried to get hired on by Hyperion its dog eat dog to get the spots they have.”

Jack made a small annoyed sound.

“Fuckin’ Tassiter. He’s our current CEO. He insists on having a ridiculously low hiring quota. He wants you all tearing each other to shreds just to get in the door. He says it guarantees we only hire the best. Pfft. It just means he end up with the loudest, the people who know how to bullshit the best.I’ve had to fire half my newest staff in the last two months because they couldn’t cut the mustard.”

Jack tapped his cigarette and in his irritation flicked the cherry right off. He growled and pulled out another quick as lightning. 

“I got a light.” Rhys pulled out his little bic and lit it, holding it out to Jack. 

“Thanks cupcake.” Jack purred, bringing his cigarette to his lips and puffing it to life without breaking eye contact with Rhys. Rhys felt like he could come undone right there. He’d only just met the man and he wanted to impress him, hell if Jack asked for it right Rhys could even do a table dance for him. 

Jack leaned back with his fresh smoke and pointed to Rhys.

“You smoke huh?”

“Oh? No.” he said quickly tucking the lighter away.

“Than why carry a bic?”

Rhys need a couple of second to process the answer.

“My, last partner smoked too. He always lost or forgot his lighters. It was easier for me to just carry one.”

Jack looked him over carefully for a moment.

“You the type to bend over backwards for a person huh?”

Rhys gulped and blushed and Vaughn just gave a little shake of the head.

“I get it. I used to be that way too. Long time ago. Worked myself out of it though. No point in being a doormat.”

“How’d you do it?” Rhys asked it impulsively and Vaughn was a little taken aback. 

“Do what kiddo? Stop being a doormat?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I stopped taking bullshit. Mainly stopped talking shit behind people’s backs and said the shit to their faces. Learned to say ‘no’ and make them know I meant it, y’know? I couldn’t help but overhear some of what you guys were talking about back there.”

Jack shrugged at them and the boys exchanged embarrassed glances. 

“Don’t waste time with that Dr.Phil shit. Just say no once in awhile. That’s all I’ve really got for ya.”

Jack took a big swig from his glass and downed his shot. It felt like fire going down and he winced. 

“Woof. The one thing she doesn’t skimp on. Ouch.” He shook off the burn and smiled to his companions, leaning into the table.

“Feelin’ up for one or two yourselves?”

“I dunno man,” Vaughn started, then Rhys clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on bro it's a freakin Saturday night! We’ve got the whole day tomorrow to regret this.”

Vaughn knew this scene all too well. Rhys was already in a nosedive; and he was actually starting to make some progress!

“No we really don’t. Yvette is taking us to dinner, and remember the only time she could get reserved was like 4 in the afternoon.”

“That still gives us time.”

Vaughn shook his head and stared Rhys down. Rhys could tell exactly what his friend was thinking. He knew Vaughn was an inch away from just dragging him out of the bar kicking and screaming. He also knew how damn attracted to Jack he was after a few minutes, and how he may not get another shot with this man. A man, no a person like this you really only met once in your life. 

He seemed to be everything that Rhys had just been talking about, even what Vaughn had been talking about. Gods he wanted Jack. But he also knew this was how every other relationship started. I want them, I want them, I want them. He wasn’t stupid enough not to see his old habits coming back to bite him. But to not take the chance...what could he possibly do?


	4. Choice 1: The Responsible Thing To Do Is...

“Hey bro, let’s finish our drinks at least huh? Then we’ll go.” Rhys squeezed Vaughn shoulder a couple of times and the smaller brunette turned back into his seat.

“Ok.” Vaughn said carefully, trusting Rhys for now.

“Plans tomorrow huh? Ok then.” Jack heaved a sigh. 

“Yeah, his girlfriend is taking us out to this place called Brasa.” Rhys added cheerily, trying to cover up the awkwardness

“Oh I love that place!” Jack threw his head back put a hand to his belly, “You are seriously going to love it.”

“I dunno about it,” Vaughn said, “I mean it's just roast chicken right?”

“Just…” Jack looked wounded, “just roast chicken.  Just roast chicken? Sweetheart the is fine old style wood fire rotisserie chicken! And the bird isn't even the best part.”

He stuck his cigarette between his lips to free his hand to act everything out like an excited kid.

“No no no, it's the dipping sauce they serve with it. I thought it looked like some spinach cum or something first but it just fucking perfect to go with that beautiful greasy bird. And the sides they offer are great too!”

Jack went on for several minutes about Brasa, which led to them all talking about there favorite dining gems. Jack was a serious foodie it turned out. He also had a sense of humor that left both boys busting a gut. 

It was a couple hours before Rhys and Vaughn finally made to leave, glasses long since dry. 

“Well man it's been great, so nice meeting you.” Vaughn said as he got up, cracking his back before tapping his friend. 

“We’ve gotta go bro, after 1 in the morning already.”

“Yeah, yeah we do.” Rhys had to do one thing bore he left though. He wished he’d drunk more before hand. 

“Hey Jack?”

“Yeah pumpkin?” Jack stretched in the booth seat, his own long legs brushing against Rhys’.

“Could...could I, could we maybe exchange numbers? See I really, I really want to talk to you again...and”

“Tut tut tut, don’t pull something kiddo, sure.”

Jack reached out to Rhys and he couldn’t help holding his breath.

“Pumpkin…” Jack said after a beat, “ECHO device?”

“Oh! Right.” Rhys opened his hand pulled up his ECHO display.

“Huh, very very nice.” Jack cooed. “Didn't realize you had integrated access. So…” he pointed to Rhys’ face. “Does that mean those pretty eyes of yours aren’t just for looks?”

Rhys blushed furiously.

“Um, yea, the blue one’s an ECHO eye.” he said weakly, running his free hand over his left cheek absently. Vaughn sighed. Rhys was really was crushing hard in no time. Jack smiled and grabbed Rhys’ metal wrist, pulling him just a little closer and quickly typing his name and number into his contacts. Rhys did a little double take at the name he put in.

“ Handsome Jack?”

“It's a nickname,” Jack said with the cockiest grin, “A damn good nickname.”

“Hey dude.” Vaughn tapped him again and Rhys finally got up.

“Thank you. I’ll txt you or something in the morning ok!”

“I’ll be waiting cupcake!” Jack called as they walked out. 

They made their way down the street back to their own building a couple of blocks away. Rhys was surprised with how quiet Vaughn was, honestly it was getting under his skin. 

“You gonna say anything? I know you don’t like him.” he finally grumbled.

“Huh? No dude, I'm actually kinda, kinda proud of you.” Vaughn clapped his old buddy on the back.

“Why?” Rhys really wasn't what possessed him to ask that.

“Because you didn’t just dive in head first. You did the healthy thing, you got his number, you could go on a date with him if you wanted. You made a smart choice. I’m really proud man.”

Rhys felt pretty good hearing Vaughn say that.

“Never thought you'd see the day huh?”

“Not so much.” Vaughn said, digging his keys out they approached their building. “You don’t do much slowly man. I figured that if you could just see the problem, it wouldn’t take long to start fixing it.”

That made him feel even better. Vaughn really got him better than anyone else. 

“You know man I think I see why people always think we’re a couple.”

Vaughn groaned and pushed the door open. As they climbed the steps to the fourth floor the smaller man had to take two steps at a time just to keep with Rhys’s long strides. 

“Its really hard to be out with you and Yvette because of that y’know. I’m sick of everyone thinking we’re the lovely gay couple and she’s just our straight friend. Dammit I want to show her off sometimes and I can’t do that with you hanging off me.”

“Hey maybe it’d just be easier to drop the straight act and go bi already. You’d be good for me right? You wouldn’t do all those mean things to your poor wittle Rhysie would you?”

Vaughn batted him away as he made to hug him, trying to get the key to their door into the lock. As soon as they were inside Rhys kept harassing him, making kissy noises and cutsie talk till Vaughn threatened to call Jack right back and tell him about Rhys’ first Halloween costume.  

“Ok man ok! No need for the nuclear option!”

“Then get to bed you loser!”

“Getting to bed!” Rhys made his way down the hall to his room while Vaughn started to settle into his own. Before he could close the door Rhys popped in one last time. 

“You know a little action between us two would be a great present for Yvette. She’s been drooling for that since we met her.”

He barely dodged a thrown pillow went back down the hall laughing. 

Miles away Jack smiled, sitting up from the plush bed in his new home. He’d brought himself there after Rhys left intent on keeping a close eye in his mark. Without any direct meaningful contact that took a great deal on concentration right now. 

He’d only been watching and Jack already felt more drained that he’d like to be. He left the bedroom and wandered down the sumptuous home to get some water. 

The night outside was quiet and clear but Jack felt what few others could. An oppressive feeling rolling in like a storm, coming from all side of this city. 

Being from other worlds worming their way into this drop of mortal existence; beings from Heaven and Hell alike came some to throw their weight around while other intended only to watch.

Jack bristled and let a little growl loose. He’d escaped centuries ago, he’d been free of this ridiculous conflict. Now he and Rhys were caught in the howling, frothing center of it all.


	5. Choice 2: Out On A Limb

“Dude, come on, he bought us drinks and he’s offering more.” Rhys offered him the same old smile he did when trying to talk Mr.Safety into anything out of his routine. 

Vaughn pinched the bridge of his nose and willed himself not to just slap Rhys. Part of him was rationalizing Rhys behavior away, how much progress can one make when you only just acknowledged a problem ten minutes ago.

"Rhys I am begging you, please don't do the same thing again."

Jack lifted a brow at that. 

"You think you should listen to your buddy? I understand."

Rhys swayed a moment longer, then came to a decision. 

“OK dude, I’m just going to…” he made looked at Jack for second, poor kid looked like he was suddenly chewing on cotton, “just wait for me outside k?”

“Ok,” Vaughn sighed and headed to the door.

Rhys leaned way into the table as soon as his friend was out of earshot.

“Seriously man you are cool and gorgeous and I really really want to talk to you again. Can I please,  please get your number!” He clasped his hands together for that extra begging touch. Jack grinned ear to ear and took the cigarette from his lips, smashing it into the ash tray.

“You can have my number kiddo.” he purred, reaching out grab Rhys’ wrists. 

He pulled hands apart and brought his flesh hand up to his lips. Jack put a long but light kiss on Rhys’ palm and young man heard the blood coursing through his ears. 

“You can have my address.”

Jack ran his tongue along some of the lines in Rhys’s palm and the kid squirmed in his seat; lust practically exploding in him just from the tiny touches. Jack looked up from the hand in his to sear Rhys with a look might be capable of melting steel beams. It was certainly melting Rhys. 

“You can have anything from me you want sugar.”

Rhys sat there a few seconds while his brain compiled those last few moments. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He didn’t really think rationally after Jack said all that. To be fair he didn’t even think. He just threw himself over the table desperate to get a kiss from Jack. Had the other man pulled back Rhys would have screamed but he didn’t. Jack got a firm grip in Rhys’ shirt and held him fast while his other big hand yanked Rhys in the last inch.

They smashed lips and Rhys immediately felt Jack’s tongue prodding for entrance which he giddily gave. Jack practically danced in his mouth, bringing the strong taste of dark beer and bitter whiskey. 

The way Jack just felt drove Rhys nuts, he wanted more, he wanted to crawl over the table and into Jack’s lap and just waste the rest of his life sucking that man’s face.

He gave a good try too, lifting his feet off the floor to try and push off the booth. Except there was nothing under the seat of the booth, despite the closed back, and the thing wasn’t actually adhered to the floor it was just heavy.

The result was that Rhys scrambled his feet up on to the lip of the seat and gave a push, causing it to just move out from under him. Rhys broke from Jack’s face in the most embarrassing slow motion fuck up known to man.

Jack just looked stunned as Rhys slid over the table, on his way to the floor where at that moment he planned to curl up and die. Jack had lost his grip on Rhys’ head but his fist held his clothes firm so when the horrendous moment finally stopped Rhys was still hanging onto the table like a cat that failed its jump.

“Jeezus kiddo,” Jack said clearly fighting the grin and giggles cracking his face. “Get up slow.”

Jack kept an easy hold on Rhys while he got his gangly limbs back under him. Rhys stood up and eased himself out the booth, face a violent crimson. He made to correct the seat he messed up but Jack darted out and wrapped him up in a crushing embrace.

He didn’t say anything, just grinned at Rhys like the young man was the exact thing he needed in all the world. 

“Yeah?” Rhys finally managed.

“You are so, eager. And energetic. I haven’t....” he started, then just dropped the thought off as he kissed Rhys again. It felt like was trying to coax the soul from his body the way he sucked Rhys’ tongue and roamed through his mouth. Rhys could feel his screaming hard on pressing at his pants and even better could feel Jack’s prodding him. He was going home with this man, now, tonight, no question , no doubt it wasn’t a desire it was a need.

Jack finally broke off from his mouth and peppered wet kisses down his neck. Rhys gnawed his lip trying not to moan right in the middle of a quiet bar. 

“Hot damn.” Jack mouthed against his ear, big hands running up and down him, squeezing everything in reach. Rhys planted his flesh hand on Jack’s crotch while his mechanical one fisted his dark, ashy brown hair. Jack crooned back into the touch, seeming to relish the cool fingers on his scalp.

Rhys felt fire on skin as he felt up and down Jack’s confined length. Was every part of this man just obscenely perfect? He thought about how good it would feel rut against each other, tried to picture what it would be like to have this man stretch him open. He had to be bombing dom, the aire of him said that loud and clear. As Jack moved his attentions back to Rhys’ neck he couldn’t help fantasizing about topping Jack somewhere down the road. Or maybe if he played his cards right he could do that tonight.

Jack started working a spot just above Rhys’ clavicle and it had Rhys bucking into his leg, he was about to wrap one long leg around Jack’s waist and insist he just carry him into the men’s room when he slowed to a halt.

“What?” Rhys’ questioned breathlessly, hair already mussed from Jack’s busy hands.

“Get out your ECHO. Your buddy’s been waitn’ too long already.”

Rhys pouted and let go of Jack, bringing his ECHO display up over his metal palm. Jack grinned even wider if possible.

“Oh cupcake everything about you gives me evil ideas.” he said quickly putting all his info into Rhys’ contacts.

The name he put himself under was ‘Handsome Jack’. Rhys cocked a brow at him.

“Its an old nickname that stuck, and I’m damn happy about that. I’m also damn happy I met you kiddo.” He took Rhys’ chin in hand gave smoldering bedroom eyes.

“You just brightened up my whole night.” Rhys stole a peck and made Jack chuckle before he swatted Rhys’ ass.

“Get going now; you’re buddy's probably pissed.”

“Ok, ok.” Rhys giggled as the left the bar, still red in the face and half hard as he stepped outside. Vaughn was leaned up against building and he did indeed look pissed.

“I was about to leave.” he said deadpan, “And frankly expecting you to either bring him home or not come at all.”

Rhys took a steadying breath before answering.

“He’s not coming home with me. I got his number, we made out a little, that’s it ok?”

“A little?” Vaughn was trying very hard not to look at his friend’s crotch. “I don’t like him Rhys. Dude he just seems like more of the same.”

Rhys frowned; all that wonderful high from Jack was ebbing away fast and leaving him cranky. 

“I met someone I like and managed to hold back some. Isn’t that along the lines of progress?”

“Yea, you held back a went a few feet short of a mile instead of the whole mile, yeah; progress.”

“Oh screw you Vaughn!”

Rhys turned on heel and stalked down the street. Vaughn jogged back up to him sorely hoping he was heading home and not to another bar. 

“You know sometimes I feel like it's not just my lovers I’m not good enough for.” Rhys hissed as he caught up. “Sometimes it's you too.”

“I’m sorry bro.” Vaughn felt a little twist in his chest as Rhys said that. “I was out of bounds with that, I’m sorry. But you...you just did the same thing you always do. You left me waiting.”

Rhys shook his head and wished away the violent emotions welling up in him, trying to dwell on Jack’s lingering scent. 

“I’m sorry too.” he forced it out, and tried his damndest not to let it sound like that. “But what were you expecting? Step one Rhys admits he has horrible taste, step two instant cure?!”

They bounded up the stairs of their building, Rhys waving his arms as he spoke. 

“What exactly do you want?! What the hell does everyone want?! I try to please this person, that person gets upset! I try to please everyone and everyone says stop bending over backwards for us! I try to do something for me, and then I’m being selfish! I am getting so damn tired of walking this stupid fucking tightrope just to keep everyone from biting my fucking head off!”

Rhys stormed right past their apartment door as he finished ranting, Vaughn barely managed to grab him.

“What the hell dude?!”

“Rhys our door is right here.”

Rhys stared at the floor a moment, hurt and embarrassment and rage still churning in him. Vaughn waited in silence till his friend finally entered. 

“I’m going to bed!” Rhys declared, making a beeline for his room and shutting himself in. Vaughn wanted to follow him but knew better. Rhys needed time to cool off and nurse his ego a bit. Maybe he had ended up pushing too hard. He was a little over empathic when it came to Rhys, his friend was acting like a spoiled child but he could also understand how confused and frustrated he really felt.

Rhys wanted everyone to love him he needed that acceptance to feel whole. But when you try to please everyone in the end you’ll wind up pleasing no one. Vaughn made himself tea before heading off to sleep, his head already complaining from the long exhausting day.

 

Off in his room Rhys had stripped down and crawled into his bed, curled up in a mass of extra pillows and blankets. He felt awful and hated it. He hated what he had said and hated what he had done; he hated himself. 

He did not want to feel like this. It was tempting to call Jack, or even txt or email him. Just something nice and simple, or even flirty. Something to get him back to those ‘I met someone new’ vibes. He made himself leave it alone. It was one thing he could do to make it up to Vaughn even if he didn’t know. 

No more leaning on others for a hurt ego. If he was hurting he’d ride it out himself. Everything would be better in the morning. He lay for what felt like the whole night, thinking about Jack and Fiona and August and Vaughn and just everything and nothing. He tried to make himself feel better by imagining various scenarios with Jack but he mind warped them into heart crushing breakup stories.

He finally said screw to that and pulled his laptop into bed and started surfing to something to watch to take his horrible mind off things.

Jack was keeping close tabs on his mark that night; he easily sensed the churning mass of pain the young man was dealing with, even from miles away. He was pacing about his modest new home; a mansion settled in a picturesque valley decorated to hilt as this persona he’d created would want.

The kiss was a good way to reel Rhys in and that little sample of his flesh let Jack tap into his more overt thoughts and emotions from any distance. His current ones caused Jack to re think his stratagem. He hadn’t planned for him having a fight with his best friend that night. He had wanted to leave Rhys wanting; dreaming of the next time they met. But tonight he ran the risk of Rhys calling things off before they even began.

He picked up his ECHO device and fumbled with for a moment before growling at it and holding it in his palm. It started to hover above his hand typed out a message without his touching it. He’d have to learn to use the thing quickly but this would pass right now. 

Rhys heard his ECHO go off and peeked out from his protective fort bring up the display. 

Hey there pumpkin. I hope your buddy didn't give you a hard time. Don’t think he liked me much. Call me tomorrow morning. I mean it; you are something else and I want to see much, much more of you. 

Sleep tight now kitten. 

A smile came on Rhys’ face as he closed his hand. He felt just a little better. Jack didn’t hate him, Vaughn didn’t hate him either he reminded himself. He felt a little stupid now but whatever. Feelings can’t be stopped and at least he rode through this fine. 

Jack stood still in his living room, prodding Rhys’ mind closer to sleep. He didn't want that mortal thinking too hard about things just yet. He could not understand Diablo’s obsession with Rhys and suspected that this had little to do with Rhys at all. He wasn’t in the best position to just pull back.

All the powers that be were already converging on this one town, he could feel it. And it made his skin itch. He’d managed to wriggle out of these cosmic battles and now here he was caught in the frothing middle once again.  


End file.
